ronzak_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore Season One
Synopsis Eight players had to get to Hell, and create a Hellevator, in order to win the season. They also fought the Eye of Cthulhu twice, and they got nine NPCs in their town. Plot Summary Players Riley Sazura Flotsam Senesha Chara Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr Undyne Alphys Tori Lenetchra Xan Cerino Episodes A Reboot of a Hardcore Series Trap Fear Traps Galore Increase in Population Finding the Corruption Unexpected Visitor Fighting Eyes of Cthulhu Spelunking the Blues Away Taken by Surprise There's a Need to Move On Mining the Hellevator Returning Back to Town Going Back in the Hellevator The Fiery Finale The Standings * means they died after the goal was reached Quotes Chara: Why does a cactus crafting table exist? You'll just get pricked every time you try to use it. Riley: Always hug the wall! Riley: Oh, no no! Oh fuck! There is a trap right there! What are you doing Xan?! Go back! Riley: Xan, what are you doing?! Xan: Got it. Flotsam: I killed the boulder, everybody! Riley: Okay. That was a sick shot! Tori: Jack's pain is the best. Flotsam: Frank the Merchant! FRANK! That's great! Riley: Molly? I thought it was going to be- be the Arms Dealer. Asgore: Heh. She's got the reinforced house. Riley: I guess she does now. Flotsam: *Chortles* Coal. You've been naughty this year. *Puts in trash* Fuck you. Undyne: Irony that the song playing is called "Symmetry" and none of these houses have anything that's symmetrical about them. Alphys: Undyne! Stop! Riley: Ooooh, I found a Corruption, everybody! Tori: No! That's not fair! I have to fight to get the star? Riley: Why does the moon look red, but it's not a Blood Moon? Chara: Welp! That bunny's gonna drown itself. Tori: Wonders of Nature! Flotsam: God dang it, Tori. Riley: By the way, it got out. Riley: *UNCONTROLLABLE LAUGHING* Tori: Oh, no. That's great! Chara: Riley, the Traveling MERCHANT?! Xan: What do you have Riley-*restrained laugh* Chara: Molly just talked about death, and I am very uncomfortable. Tori: It's an eyeball with teeth! Asgore: I won't heal! I won't heal! It won't let me heal! Chara: Asgore, no! Riley: I DID IT! Oh my, God! Chara: Why are we fighting another one?! Riley: Because we had two (Suspicious Looking Eyes). Chara: WOW! And Molly's talking about death again. Flotsam: They are probably mad at me for existing. *Gets killed by a landmine.* Riley: FLOTSAM?! Chara: You know what? That's it! I'm convinced that Molly the Nurse is a witch. Alphys: Why are none of you NOT putting down platforms?! Riley: Oh it's an opening! A trap filled opening! Chara: Are you sure? Riley: I don't know. Riley: WHAT IS THAT?! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! *an elemental...* Riley: What the fuck is that? A skelelon, and I'm going to have to fight it. Xan: Its head is on backwards! Its head is on backwards! How does that work? Riley: That is a fuck fest over there! A Granite Elemental, an Ice Flinx, and a Granite Golem. Undyne: Yeah, I mean that's okay. I- WHAT THE HELL?! Alphys: OH MY GOD! Undyne's dead! I told you to make more platforms! Riley: Wait, Undyne's dead?! Oh my, God! There's the tombstone! Tori: There's lava below us. Please don't knock me in. Please don't knock me in. Oh, God! Riley: Well I guess I killed Tim. Xan: Oh my, Jesus Christ. I avoided lava. Riley: This looks like an easy place for a trap. *falls on a pressure plate and gets burned by magma* Yeah! Riley: We've made it to hell everyone. Tori: Let's get the hell out of here! Tori: Oh, God! I'm fucked! WHAT?! Riley: We need to get out of here now! Chara: I don't want to go back to Hell. Riley: This goal's intensity was because of traps. Xan: I won. Cool. Alphys: I'm still mad that none of you were putting platforms down. Songs All the Love in the World Do They Know? Forward For Prayer Civilian Education Misery Fell God Given I Want for Nothing Right Where it Belongs In Undertow Coldspring Rae Spoon Alingt/Alone Apollo Version If I Had a Mountain The Circling Phoenixes Kitten Beyond the Sea The Tower You and I Know Symmetry Vickoryville Reminiscing the Past They Had to Leave Kitchens are best for making sound effects This Tree of Mine Gladiator Chasing Something Obscure The Righteous One Who Needs You Turn Up the Radio Every Day is Exactly the Same My Violent Heart Of Course We Know The Line Begins to Blur We Had a Little Talk Hold Me Down Cuban Velvet (Superhumaniods Remix) Capital G I Hope You Die Boy Survivalism Thinking of a Place Corundum The Heights Phaos Already Gone Saved by a Waif Something Like That The Light in the Tunnel Sunspots How to Whistle Nothing to Find Fire Watching the Waiting Glow Sacred Beast I'm So Happy Plimsoll Punks Bright As Your Eyes In The Valleys Dogs Eyes Expansion Fictional County (Number One) I Hate Everyone From the Stars Hobo Do You Remember Unreasonable Beside You in Time Good Is Good Enough Trivia * This is the second RonZak Hardcore season that had to be redone * This is because everything was lost. * Tori Lenetchra died after the goal was reached * The music used for the Eye of Cthulhu battles were "Of Course We Know" by Modest Mouse, "The Line Begins to Blur" by Nine Inch Nails, and "We Had a Little Talk" by Red Vox. * The Credits song was "Good Is Good Enough" by Wolf Collage. * Originally the Credits song was going to be "Together We'll Ring In The New Year" by Motion City Soundtrack * Episode Nine has the least amount of songs, but that's because "Thinking of a Place" by The War on Drugs, is eleven minutes in length. Give and take a few seconds. * Episode Fourteen has the most songs, but that's typical for a final episode (of a RonZak Hardcore season) * Undyne's death quote is the longest for this season. * Tori's death quote is the shortest for this season. Category:Seasons